Hells Angels
by Spike868
Summary: After the events of NOT FADE AWAY the survivors head to France where a certain pastlove currently resides on another Hellmouth. Possible pairings in the future, please read and review.
1. Arrival



Summary: Set in the not-so-distant future after the events of _Not Fade Away_, the only two remaining warriors have journeyed to Europe where a past love lives, at another Hellmouth.

Author's Note: I know that its probably a bad idea to start writing another fan.fic while one is left still unfinished, but I feel as if that other story has a long way to go. I want to take a break and write something fresh, something new. So here it is…

Chapter One: Arrival

Angel and Spike were the only two left after the fight in the alley back in Los Angeles. They had both been injured badly though, and were on their way to visit Buffy in France. Angel had heard from one of his "Buffy spies" just before the attack on the Circle of the Black Thorn that Buffy had split with the Immortal and gone off to Paris, where another Hellmouth was located. He figured that if he survived the attack he would go and find her. So that's where they were going. Paris.

When they landed in Pairs, Angel and Spike slowly and carefully made their way off the plane, still injured from the battle that took place only two days earlier.

The duo tried to hide their wounds from the general public, by making sure that they always wore their black leather coats. And to avoid frying like bacon, they boarded a night flight that arrived in Paris at about 11pm. From there they took a taxi to central Paris, and began the frantic search for Buffy before morning. They didn't want to spend the day in some run-down abandoned building, or somewhere that wouldn't be welcoming to them.

They began with the nightclubs. And 11pm on a Friday night, where are people usually? Out partying. Neither of them knew much about Paris or what sort of clubs it had, but they soon found out.

They first entered a bright club with flashing disco lights that was loudly playing some funky disco songs. Neither Angel nor Spike thought the music was funky. The two looked very out-of-place in the club, because everyone else was wearing bright colours and dancing like crazy. They were just casually walking in with their heavy black leather coats on, showing no enthusiasm whatsoever. They wandered up to the bar.

'Excuse me, we were wondering if you've seen a girl.' Angel began.

'Oui, lots of girls come in here quite often.' The bartender replied. _Good, he speaks English_. Angel thought.

'Well this one is special.' Spike jumped in.

Angel nodded. 'She's only been here for maybe a week or so. She's got blonde hair and she's about this tall…' Angel raised his hand to guess her height.

'I've seen only two new girls in here recently.' The bartender said. 'One came in with a lovely young lady with red hair who I spoke to for half the night.'

_Red hair_. Spike thought for a moment. 'Do you remember any names? Like the redhead's name, or the blonde's?'

'Oui, the redhead. Her name was Willow. I can't remember the blonde's though, sorry.'

'That's okay. We know Willow. Do you know where they are living? Did Willow mention any specific areas of Paris where they might be staying?' Angel asked.

'She did say that it was only a few block to their house. She also said something about it being near a mouth…' the bartender trailed off, pondering as to what it had meant.

'Right, thanks mate.' Spike said, grabbing Angel's arm and turning to leave.

'Wait!' he called. 'Willow, she's here tonight.' Spike stopped in his tracks, just barely hearing over the music. Angel stopped and swivelled around too. They both ran back up to the counter.

'Where?' Spike demanded. The bartender pointed in to the crowd. Looking past the many different people in the club Spike and Angel saw Willow, Buffy, Xander and Dawn all sitting around a table against the far wall.

'Thanks again mate.' Spike said, rushing off.

Angel grabbed Spike's arm. 'Wait. You can't just go running up to them, they think you're dead.'

'Willow knows I'm alive.'

'But the others don't. Just think what that will do to Buffy and Dawn.' Angel tried to reason with him.

'I reckon they'll be over the moon mate. They think I'm dead, so I turn up standing three feet away from them. What do you think they'll do, run from the room screaming? No, they'll be all joyful and happy.' He was kind of being sarcastic during his little speech, but then he realised that maybe they should wait until a more appropriate time. He stopped and sighed, facing Angel.

'We'll wait in the alley outside until they come out, then we can tell them you're alive.' Angel suggested. The duo left the club, and glancing across at the bar from the table, Dawn caught sight of a bleach-blond head disappearing out the door.

A/N: Please feel free to review, but be nice. "Constructive Criticism".


	2. Reunion



Summary: Dawn thinks she has seen Spike, and tells Buffy. Buffy brushes it off, telling her sadly that Spike is dead. (Which they all already knew from _Chosen_) Dawn insists they leave, feeling a little insecure knowing that someone who looks like Spike is in Paris.

Author's Note: Yeah, you probably think this is really silly but just keep reading. I promise you that things are going to get more interesting, namely when Buffy finds out Spike is alive! Please review!

Chapter Two: Reunion

'Buffy.' Dawn said, not taking her eyes off the door.

'Yeah Dawn.' Buffy said, taking a sip of her punch.

'I just saw Spike.' Buffy nearly spat out her drink. 'He just left the club, we have to follow him.' Dawn turned back to face her friends to see Willow and Xander's head shaking and to see Buffy's solemn expression.

'Honey, Spike is dead. There is no way that you saw him.'

'Buffy, I know what I saw.' Dawn insisted.

'It was probably just another guy with the same blond hair as Spike.' Xander said hopefully.

'How many people do you see around with Spike's shade of blond hair?' Dawn answered.

'Dawn, please. Can we not have this conversation? I know it's going to take some time, but please can we just let it go.' Buffy pleaded.

'Fine.' Dawn accepted defeat, but still believed what she saw. For just a moment, and then it was gone. The thoughts of him, the memories she so dearly loved and treasured. She decided it was best to believe that Spike was really gone, than to hold false hopes that he was still alive. Buffy had watched him dying, before she had to go. Dawn had to accept that, but she didn't want to.

Outside, Angel and Spike were standing in the alley just beside the club.

'Well, at least we found them before sunrise.' Angel said hopefully, breaking the silence as they waited patiently.

'Yeah, I guess. Can't we just go in there are grab them, bring them outside and explain everything? It's all I want to do.' Spike begged. Angel shook his head.

'We just have to wait.' Angel stood, his back against the wall and his arms crossed. Spike sat on top of a dumpster, waiting for the scoobies to come out.

Back in the club, Dawn was getting restless. She was tired after a long day, because Buffy was finally letting her patrol. She had patrolled a local park from about 7-10pm before heading into the club to let loose and also to meet up with Willow, Xander and Buffy.

'Buffy, can we go now please?' Dawn asked.

'It is getting kind of late Buffy, we should all get home and get some sleep.' Willow agreed, getting up and stretching.

'Okay, fine. We'll go then.' She led the way out, fighting through the crowd. The others followed.

Buffy pushed open the door, and from where Angel stood just inside the alley he could see as they piled out. 'Spike.' He whispered, moving into the shadows.

Spike slid off the dumpster, looking hopeful. 'Is it them?' he asked. Angel nodded. They listened as Buffy and the others began talking.

'Thankyou for letting me patrol Buffy.' Dawn said.

'So you were okay with it?' Buffy asked. 'I mean, nothing jumped out of the dark at you? You handled it okay?'

Dawn rolled her eyes. 'I'm not a little kid anymore. I can do this.' They had almost reached the alley, but had no idea what was waiting in the shadows.

'I know, it's just…' She didn't know what to add to that.

Suddenly, Angel stepped out of the shadows and placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder as they walked by. In reflexes, she turned to face him, grabbed his arm and flung him against the wall in the alley. With his already painful injuries, he grunted as he hit the wall. He landed in a heap on the ground.

'Bloody hell Buffy it's us!' Spike yelled, stepping into the light of a nearby streetlamp and glancing down at Angel who was wincing in pain as he tried to sit up.

They all stared in disbelief. 'Spike?' Buffy said.

'I told you I saw him.' Dawn cried, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Spike's shoulders.

'And I told _you_ they'd be glad I was alive.' Spike sneered at Angel who was using the wall to climb to his feet. Spike groaned as Dawn touched his wounds, and Buffy ignored the fact that she had just found out Spike was alive.

'Are you hurt?' she asked, looking from Spike to Angel.

'Well, kinda, yeah.' Spike said. 'Don't know how bad yet, haven't had time to check.'

'Sorry Angel.' Buffy apologised, turning her attention to him. He stood, leaning against the sidewall as he clutched his shoulder.

'It's okay. It just… hurts.' Angel winced again in pain. He felt blood trickled from a wound on his torso, under his shirt.

'Let's get you guys back to our place and get you cleaned up. Then, I think you have some explaining to do.' Buffy said, gesturing for them to join her on the footpath.

On the way back to Buffy's place, Angel found himself having difficulty stoping the blood flowing from his stomach. Spike could feel a wound that had opened up when Dawn hugged him. Her hugs were always the tightest.

'Buffy…' Angel whimpered. It had been years since Buffy had heard him whimper like that. And the last time she would have, was erased from her memory in order for Angel to be made a vampire again.

Spike and Angel stopped as they reached the door.

'Oh right, you guys can come in.' Willow said, remembering that vampires can't enter the house of a human unless they are invited in.

Buffy helped Angel inside, and sat him down on an old couch in the lounge room. He groaned and blinked several times. Willow helped Buffy get his coat and shirt off, and they saw the extensive damage to his torso. Xander and Dawn were helping Spike do the same thing, revealing scratches, gashes and bloodstains all over his white skin. Buffy looked at both of their wounds in shock.

'What happened to you two?' Willow asked, shocked as well.

'Long story.' Spike said, gingerly taking a seat on a dining chair.

'You'll have to tell us once you're in better condition.' Buffy said, getting a bit concerned.

Dawn appeared at Buffy's side with a first aid kit, and Buffy took out some bandages. She paused, her eyes darting from Angel to Spike. She couldn't choose who to help.

'It's alright, love. He needs more help than me.' Spike said. She smiled and handed some bandages to Willow who began working on Spike. Buffy turned her attention to Angel, who she could tell was losing a lot of blood. His hand, bloodied, was pressed tightly against his stomach where blood was escaping from a deep wound.

'Get a towel from in the cupboard please.' She told Dawn. Dawn disappeared, but then reappeared in only a minute or two with two towels. She took the initiative and gently pressed one against Angel's bleeding shoulder. Buffy took the other and held it against the gaping wound on his stomach. Angel removed his hand fro only a second, and blood began to pour out.

'I never realised how much I bled.' Angel whispered. 'Or how much it would affect me…' He tilted his head back, straining in pain. Spike watched from across the room as Willow and Xander finished bandaging him up. He put his shirt back on and carefully made his way over to Angel.

'Angel,' he whispered. 'Angel.' He rolled his head to the side to see Spike sitting on the couch beside him. Without realising it, he was gasping and groaning as the minutes went by.

'Angel can't die from blood loss, can he?' Dawn asked. Willow shook her head and placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder.

'No, he can't. But it can immobilise him for quite some time. He'll need a lot of healing time after this.' Willow explained.

Eventually, Buffy got the bleeding to stop. She couldn't take him to a hospital, so she made a grave decision.

'Dawn, get me a needle and some thread.' She ordered. Angel looked up at her, and his eyes pleaded with her. 'I'm sorry Angel, but I have no choice. I've managed to stop the bleeding a bit by sticking some tissues on the wound. I need to sew it up, and you need to rest. Don't move.'

Willow stepped forward. 'I think it would be best if I did the sewing, don't you?' she suggested. Buffy agreed, since she didn't know how to sew.

Dawn brought a needle and some thread to Willow, and Buffy removed the tissues. More blood began to flow as the tissues were removed, and Angel groaned in pain as a few layers of skin were removed.

In only a few minutes, Willow had the wound sewed up. Spike still sat by his grand-sire's side, giving him support. He had taken over Dawn's job of bandaging up Angel's shoulder, and had securely done it so the wound would no longer bleed.

Everyone had found a seat by now, and were all crowding around Angel who was almost unconscious on the couch.

'Angel.' Buffy whispered. 'You've lost a _lot_ of blood.' She emphasised on the word 'lot'. 'You need to drink some blood, so I'll send Xander down to the butchers to get some.' Angel feebly nodded, before going limp. Spike watched as his grand-sire stopped moving completely. He didn't breath, and because he was unconscious he didn't move. He was now literally a lifeless body.

'Xander, go get some blood. Lots of blood.'

A/N: Well, there's the reunion between Angel/Buffy/Spike and everyone else. I wanted something to drag out the whole "meeting up again" and I thought that the only way to do that was to have some of the effects of the injuries become visible. When Buffy was taken by surprise, she threw Angel into a wall. That opened up two of his wounds, which isn't good. At least Willow can sew. (Can she?)


	3. Slayer Blood



Summary: Angel is given blood, which helps him to heal. Though, still slowly. Since Angel is mostly out in this scene, Spike is left to do all the talking.

Author's Note: Do you like where this is going? Give me some suggestions of what you want to happen. And no, Angel is not going to die. Though, I am going to bring back a character. Can you guess who it is? Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!

Chapter Three: Slayer Blood

Spike was getting impatient. 'Buffy, he may not hold out much longer. He needs blood, now.'

'I know, but what can I do?' Buffy said.

Spike knew he would regret his choice. 'Let him feed from you.'

'What?'

'Buffy, please.' Spike begged. 'After everything that has happened, he's all I have left besides you guys. Please, just do it. You know that your blood is way better for him than some animal's blood.' Buffy sighed.

'I don't know. What would that do to him?' Buffy asked.

'Help him heal faster.' Spike's eyes pleaded with her to do something for him.

'Are you sure that's wise Buffy?' Willow asked.

'I don't think we have much of a choice. Spike is right, we don't have much time, and Xander is going to be a while. The blood can stay in the fridge, and it'll be there when we need it.' Buffy pulled her sleeve back to reveal her bare wrist, and held it up to his mouth.

'Cut it. It has to be open, because he's unconscious. He can't bite you.' Spike explained. He leant forward, grabbed her wrist and morphed into vamp face. Using one of his fangs, he quickly swiped her wrist making a small cut in the skin. He then morphed back and let go of her wrist. She pressed it up against his mouth again and the blood began to trickle into his mouth. Slowly, Angel began to regain consciousness. He morphed into vamp face and sunk his fangs into her wrist. As he drank, his eyes opened and he stared up at Buffy. He realised that it was her wrist and retracted his fangs, morphing back to his human face.

'Angel, come on.' Spike begged. 'You have to so you can heal.'

Angel's head rolled. 'It's enough.' He whispered weakly, staying conscious but allowing himself to go limp. His eyes remained open as he watched Buffy and Spike closely.

Spike sighed. 'Alright mate, if you say so.' He said.

'Should we try and get him upstairs to the guest bedroom or leave him here?' Dawn asked.

'Um, I think it would be best if we left him here. We can use the other room and close this one off so Angel can rest.' Buffy said. She looked over at Willow.

Willow ushered Dawn out of the room, leaving Buffy and Spike alone with Angel.

'Would you like to do some explaining now?' Buffy asked, eyeing Spike.

'After some blood, if you don't mind love. Haven't had any in a little over a day.' Buffy's eyes went wide.

'From me? You want my blood?' she asked.

'Well, it is Slayer blood so we'll both heal faster, Angel and I.' Spike explained.

'I know, but it seems a little… strange. You know, I just gave Angel some of my blood and now you're asking for some. It's kind of difficult to explain. I think it's a bad thing that you're drinking _my_ blood, being vampires and all.'

'But we're _good_ vampires. We have souls.' Spike protested.

'I know, but I think that Willow was right about what she said before. Drinking my blood will do something to you.'

'Yeah, you're right. It will heal us.' Spike snapped.

'I mean, you'll be craving it because it's rich. You're drinking human blood, and that does something to a vampire. You're used to drinking animal blood, and now there's a sudden change to human blood. It is really a smart thing for me to do?' Buffy didn't know what she was meant to do.

'I don't really think you have much of a choice. I need healing almost as much as Angel.'

'Well, you can wait until Xander gets back with the blood. I don't want to give out my blood anymore, and even if Angel wants it, I'm not going to.'

'Angel won't want it, he didn't want it before. It was our choice for him to drink it.' Spike said.

'Well, I still refuse. No more of my blood is being given out to any creature of the night.' She stayed firm on her decision, though underneath her thinking she knew that Spike did need blood.

_He can hold out until Xander gets back_, she thought.

A/N: I didn't really want for Buffy to have to give her own blood, but I couldn't really come up with any way for Angel to get the blood he needed to heal. I felt as if Buffy had to refuse her blood to Spike, not because he didn't tell her he was alive but because she didn't like the idea of giving her own blood to heal someone who was a vampire, even if it was the two men she's always loved. Shame too, because Angel has just been brought closer to Buffy by her blood. Spike is slightly lagging in that area as she refused blood to him.

Please keep reading and keep reviewing!


	4. Storyteller Part One



Summary: Spike spills the beans on everything that's happened since he closed the Hellmouth back in Sunnydale over a year ago.

Author's Note: I think it's about time Buffy found out the truth, don't you?

Chapter Four: Storyteller (Part One)

While Angel rested, half asleep-half unconscious on the couch, everyone else gathered in the dining room. Xander had brought back some blood from the butchers and Buffy had warmed it up in a mug for Spike. He'd thanked her and gladly taken it.

'So Spike, what exactly happened to you back in good-ol' Sunnydale?' Xander asked curiously, sparking the story that everyone was dying to hear.

Spike sat at the head of the dining table, with Buffy sitting just around from him, Willow on the other side and Dawn at the other end opposite Spike. Xander pulled up another chair and sat next to Willow.

'Well, it's a long story.' Spike said.

'We kinda figured.' Willow spoke up. Spike rolled his eyes.

'Well, where do you want me to begin?'

'Start with when you guys all headed down there to start the fight. All I know is that after my Slayer spell, there was a bright light shining through the floor. Care to explain?' Willow said.

'Okay, well we went down there and began fighting all those ugly demons, and you're spell really did some good Red.' Spike began. Willow shrugged in embarrassment, although, she already knew her spell had done the Slayers good. 'Anyway, we were battling these demons and suddenly the amulet began cooking me. I felt it burning into my chest, and I could tell it was about to do something.' He paused, hanging his head almost in shame.

'It's alright Spike, we know the sacrifice you made and we're grateful. Please, don't stop now. We want to know everything that's happened up til now.' Dawn said proudly. Buffy gave her a look.

Spike continued, 'Thanks Dawn.' He leant forward, his elbows supporting him as he relaxed his shoulders and went on. 'After it shone that bright light up above me, I thought for sure I was gonna die. I knew it would come eventually, and I didn't mind it happening as I was saving the world. But I can still remember the feelings, the sensations I felt as everything melted away. I felt my skin burning, as I was still alive; my organs cooking inside of me and my eyes frying like eggs at Maccas. Dear God, I hope I never have to feel that again.'

He stopped and took a sip of blood. 'I'm sorry you had to feel that Spike.' Buffy whispered. 'I never knew.'

'It's alright, it didn't last long cause just after you left, I burnt to a crisp and just disappeared. I was dead, gone and actually, still hurting. My soul, it just hung around. I never left the Hellmouth, until I came to L.A. So while I was still there, I felt everything that was me until I died. It was horrible.'

'Spike.' Willow murmured.

'Yeah love?'

'I'm so sorry you had to go through all that.' Willow apologised for things that were out of her control.

'It's alright love; you could do anything about it. It was my choice to die, and I don't regret it. Although, I do regret putting myself through all that pain.'

'So how did you get to L.A. then if you were all the way out in Sunnydale?' Dawn asked.

'Funny story that.' Spike chuckled, taking another sip of blood. 'See, and old enemy of Angel's from years ago decided to show up with some fancy tattoos and a plan to kill Angel. Said his name was Doyle, and I found out later that he wanted to use me to get at Angel. He was the one who had brought the Amulet to L.A. in the first place.'

'How did he do that?' Buffy asked. 'Last we knew it was lying at the bottom of a giant crater.'

'Well, he mailed it to Wolfram and Hart.' Spike explained. 'Angel opened some mail and it was inside, and in a few seconds of horrible pain and burning I was standing in an office at Wolfram and Hart.'

'Wow, that's some story.' Xander said.

'That's not all mate.' Spike continued. 'You see, when I came back I blamed Angel for everything. Until things were explained to me, I still believed it was his fault. But, when I tried to attack him I flew straight through him.'

'Like a ghost.' Willow finished.

'Not exactly.' Spike said. 'According to our dearly departed Fred, I wasn't a normal ghost. I found out soon enough when Angel, Fred, Gunn and Lorne couldn't see me what was really going on.'

'And what was that?' Buffy asked.

'A warlock named Pavayne was trying to drag my soul into Hell. Almost succeeded too, except that everyone was trying so hard to bring me back and I wasn't going to give up. I kept fighting, even when I got attacked by some lost soul of a woman with a blade stuck in her eye. God, that was a scary sight.'

Spike looked around at everyone's bewildered expressions.

'Yeah, sorry about that. Kinda scared me at first. Do you wanna hear the rest, or call it quits for the night of storytelling?'

'I think we should call it a night.' Buffy declared. 'We can pick this up tomorrow morning.' She led Dawn upstairs, and giving Spike a feeble smile Willow and Xander followed.

'Will you be okay down here?' Willow asked. Spike nodded. Once they'd disappeared, he finished the last of his blood and put the mug in the kitchen. He headed back into the living room where Angel was sleeping.

'Sleep tight Angel, I won't let anything get to you until you're better.' Spike cooed, not realising his touching comments to his grand-sire. Angel heard though, but thought little of it. He was just content having someone close.


	5. Storyteller Part Two



Summary: As Angel continues to rest, Spike finishes his story by explaining everything that happened to him whilst in Los Angeles with Angel and his gang.

Author's Note: Well, do you like where this is going? Please, give me some feedback, because reviews are always welcome. Angel will get better soon and I will have some action in the next couple of chapters.

Rating: PG: - WARNING – LOW LEVEL COARSE LANGUAGE

Chapter Five: Storyteller (Part Two)

When morning came, everyone had breakfast. Everyone except Spike and Angel. They had spent the night in the living room together, Spike staying awake to protect his grand-sire and watch over him. He could tell that Angel was getting better, because a few times during the night he had stirred, once even waking to see Spike. He had whispered feebly, 'What are you doing in here?' and Spike had simply replied, 'watching over you.'

Now, mid-morning everyone was dying to hear the rest of Spike's story. What had happened back in L.A. to cause both of these vampires so much pain and so many injuries? What had Spike been doing that made him so busy he couldn't even call Buffy to tell her he was alive? There were many unanswered questions that Buffy and her friends were dying to have answered.

Everyone gathered in the living room around Angel, who had Spike by his side. Angel was awake and was listening, still getting over his blood loss. He'd had some blood warmed up for him in a mug by Spike just before everyone had gotten up, which seemed to have done him some good.

'So, do you want to start where you left off?' Buffy asked.

'Sure, it's as good-a place as any.' Spike replied.

'So after your fresh brush with Hell, what happened?' Willow asked.

'Lorne threw a Halloween bash with everyone invited to Wolfram and Hart's big offices. Apparently, he had his sleep removed and was telling people to do things. Some of the things he told people to do, they went and did. He as making us do things without even meaning to.'

Willow, Buffy, Dawn and Xander laughed softly. 'Like what?' Dawn asked.

'Well, I was being overly positive about everything; Wes and Fred got drunk after only drinking a small amount of liquor; Gunn was pissing everywhere and Angel here slept with…' he stopped, realising that he probably shouldn't mention the night Angel spent on the couch with Eve.

'Angel slept with…?' Buffy asked curiously.

'No one pet.' Spike said quickly. He looked down at Angel and saw him trying to hide his actions by showing no emotion. He simple stared at his knees.

'Spike.' Buffy slapped Spike on the arm and looked him sternly in the eyes. 'Tell me who Angel slept with.'

'Eve.'

'Eve?'

'Yeah. She was the liaison to the Senior Partners' until Hamilton stepped in and she gave it up. That's when we rescued Lindsay from a suburban hell dimension.'

'Wait, who's Lindsay?' Xander piped up.

'He slept with a liaison to the Senior Partners?' Buffy cried, angry yet confused. She glanced over at Angel, who was staring at Buffy feeling a little scared.

'I wasn't myself Buffy.' He whispered weakly. 'I'm sorry.'

'Well, about this Lindsay guy.' Willow interrupted. 'Who was he?'

'You remember last night when I mentioned Doyle?' Spike asked. Everyone generally nodded. Spike looked at Angel, and saw his dark expression. He still didn't know who Doyle really was, even though he had actually met Doyle back when he came to L.A. about three or four years earlier to get the Gem of Amarra from Angel.

'Spike? Is something wrong?' Buffy asked as she noticed Spike watching Angel very closely.

'No, nothing.' Spike said. 'Anyway, the guy who said his name was Doyle was actually Lindsay. Lindsay apparently knew Angel from years back and as I said last night, wanted to kill him.'

'Wow, this is really complicated.' Willow commented.

'Kind of.' Spike admitted. 'But there's still more. Do you want to hear the rest of it?'

'Well, there hasn't been much action around here lately so why not? I've got a few hours before I have to patrol.' Buffy said.

'Okay, so there's Lindsay who posed as Doyle, Pavayne who tried to drag me into Hell, Eve who slept with Angel and then we get to Dana.'

'Ah, Dana.' Xander said. 'The delightfully psycho Slayer Dana.'

'Yeah, took me a while to get my tongue around that too.' Spike chuckled.

'Spike, Andrew never told me what happened with Dana. He told me they picked her up, and he said something about her hurting someone. Was it Angel?' Buffy asked.

'God no. It wasn't bloody Angel.' Spike snapped. The thoughts came flowing back, like a flooded river with the levees giving way.

'Then who was it?'

'It was me! The bloody bitch hacked both my hands off, after tormenting me. She thought I bloody kidnapped her as a child and tortured her!'

Everyone was silent. 'I'm sorry Spike, I never even knew you were alive then remember?' Buffy spoke up.

'Yeah, I know. At least Angel got the Wolfram and Hart doctors to sew my hands back on for me. As you can see, I'm doing quite well with them.' Spike held up his hands, revealing a large and nasty looking gash on the back of his left hand that he'd received in the fight back in L.A.

'Good for you.' Xander said, not realising how sarcastic his comment sounded until it came out. 'Sorry – I didn't mean it like that, honestly.' He corrected himself.

'It's al'ight mate.' Spike brushed it off.

'Spike, how did you and Angel end up here? I mean, after Dana and your brush with Hell and Lindsay, what have you been doing since then?' Willow asked.

'Well, we've been kept pretty busy with Fred's death.'

'What? Fred's dead?' Willow gasped. 'How? When?'

'Well, Angel called Giles to come help but he said you were on another plane of existence. Basically, he didn't trust Angel because of the whole Wolfram and Hart thing.' Spike explained.

'I will kill Giles.' Willow exclaimed. 'How could he let Fred die?'

'Willow, he wasn't the only one who let her die. Angel and I let her die, Gunn let her die, and I don't actually think Wes let her die but…'

'How did you _all_ let her die. How could you?'

'We didn't have a choice Willow. Fred's body was being hollowed out so that an ancient God named Illyria could be brought back into this world. Angel and I went to the Deeper Well, her cemetery, as you might like to call it. The keeper of the Well, Droggyn, said that there was a way to save Fred but if we went through with it then everybody between her and the Well would die. 100's of 1000's of people would have died, after being contaminated with Illyria's presence.' Spike stopped, as he saw Angel stirring. He never realised how much of his recent past he was able to remember so clearly.

'As much as I loved Fred, I couldn't let that happen.' Angel whispered, his voice sounding a little louder and stronger than before. He was healing, but was hating having to hear everything that had happened all over again.

Willow sighed. 'I understand. I don't want to know how the others played a part in her death, because by the sounds of it she had no chance.' Spike nodded in response.

'It's alright love. We all had some loss when she died. But, then her body was taken over by Illyria. And now, Illyria is dead. She was killed back in L.A. when we fought the Black Thorn.' He stopped, realising that no one had any idea what he was talking about.

'The Black Thorn?' Buffy asked, slightly confused.

Spike breathed heavily. 'Okay.' He began again. 'Within the past week or so, we began to suspect that Angel was acting kinda unlike himself. As it turned out, he was planning to bring down a secret society known as the Circle of the Black Thorn. He can explain it to you in more depth when he's fully healed, but I'll give you a little idea of what this thing was.'

'Was it evil?' Dawn asked.

'Well, from what I heard from Angel, who heard from Lindsay, _to be a Black Thorn is to be a Senior Partner's instrument on Earth_.'

He looked around the room at the faces of his audience. 'Spike, what happened back in Los Angeles?' Buffy finally asked. 'Did it have something to do with the Circle of the Black Thorn?'

'Yes.' Angel wheezed, straining to sit up straight on the couch. Spike reached over and helped him sit forward.

'Angel, you need to rest.' Willow said.

'I'm fine, thanks. You want to know about the Black Thorn? I'll tell you.' Buffy stared at him in disbelief, astounded by everything she was learning. Spike being alive, being tortured by a Slayer and having his hands chopped off; Fred dying and being taken over by an ancient God named Illyria and Angel trying to bring down a secret society known as the Circle of the Black Thorn. Everything was so complicated.

'Okay Angel, if you're sure you're up to this.' Buffy said. Angel nodded.

'To join the Circle of the Black Thorn, I had to kill Droggyn, the keeper of the Deeper Well.'

'Wait, you joined this secret society you were trying to bring down?' Xander asked. 'What's with that?'

'I had to get inside, know who the people were. The demons, at least a dozen of them, are all dead now.' Angel confirmed.

'We killed them.' Spike added. 'That's what happened before we came here. And since we took on a society that was connected to the Senior Partners, they rained Hell on us.'

'That's how you two got so battered.' Buffy concluded. Spike nodded and Angel hung his head.

'That's not all.' He said.

'What more can there be? That's everything up until now, and that's what we asked for.' Xander asked.

'I… I signed away the Shanshu prophecy.' Angel looked up to find everyone staring at him, even Spike.

'Angel, what the Hell did you do.' Spike said in a deep, firm voice.

'Angel, why did you…?' Willow was stopped mid-sentence.

'I had to. It was the only way for me to get into the Circle and to have them trust that I was for real. You know, going evil again. They had to be sure that, as I was playing a pivotal role in an upcoming apocalypse, that there was no chance of me becoming human. They took away my hope, but the hope for me now is that Connor is safe.'

'Connor? Who's Connor?' Buffy asked.

Angel sighed heavily, relaxing gently back into the couch. 'Connor is my son.'

A/N: Next chapter, what happened back in Los Angeles when the fight began?


	6. Back in Los Angeles Part One



Summary: Angel finally comes clean about his son Connor to Buffy and the gang, and further explains the fight with the Black Thorn. Then, the story crosses to back in the alley where the final battle took place.

Author's Note: I hope ya'll liking this fan.fic so far cos im absolutely loving writing it. It's just flowing so easily, and everything seems to be going in the right direction. Im sorry to anyone who seems disappointed by this fan.fic but I promise things are going to get more interesting, as I promised earlier. I plan for it to happen in this very chapter! Keep reading!

Chapter Six: Back in Los Angeles

'Did I just hear you right?' Buffy asked, astounded by what she had just heard. Angel nodded. 'When did this happen? With _Eve_?' She emphasised with anger and envy Eve's name.

'No, it happened a little over two years ago. With Darla.' Angel told Buffy.

'Darla?' Spike exclaimed. 'How's she doing? Last I heard she was dead.'

'She was, until Wolfram and Hart brought her back about three years ago. Then they brought Drusilla back to sire Darla, and they tried to paint L.A. red. I couldn't let them, but after a series of events I ended up with Darla. I'm sorry Buffy.'

She stared at him, completely confused with mixed emotions of anger, hatred and astonishment. 'What…' she murmured. 'You have a son?'

'How is that possible, you being a vampire and all?' Willow asked.

'I don't know, but he's about 20 now.' Angel said. 'Goes to college too.'

'Angel!' Buffy snapped, getting his attention. 'How on earth did this happen?'

'As I said, some things happened. I don't really know what I was thinking back then, and I'd rather not dwell on it at the moment. Talking is hurting enough as it is.' Angel groaned, as he got comfortable again. He could feel his wound healing, but very slowly.

'I can't believe this. All of this!' Buffy cried. 'How can this all be happening?' She was so confused, not knowing what to think, or who to trust. 'Spike, did you know anything about this?'

'No pet, not a thing. This is the first I've heard of it.' Spike said before turning his attention to Angel. 'Hang on a sec mate, how did you get all frisky with Darla and still have your soul intact?'

'It wasn't pure happiness, but I did have an epiphany – don't ask.' He quickly jumped to finish his sentence before anyone could say anything.

'Angel, why did you never tell me?' Buffy asked.

'I didn't want you to know.' Angel replied simply.

'Why not?'

'I thought it would hurt you. I didn't want to do that to you.' He explained. Buffy had to sympathise.

'I understand you reasoning, but this is a big issue. Everything just seems so big.'' She was getting distraught, not knowing what to think anymore. 'What am I meant to believe out of all this stuff you've told us?'

'Everything.' Spike answered. 'Everything has been the truth, and it's just up to your conscience to tell you that you need to believe us.'

'But I don't know if I can. It's just so much.' Buffy whined.

'You still haven't explained what caused you all these injuries.' Willow said. 'I mean, you told us it was in a battle with the Senior Partners and the Black Thorn, but what exactly happened?'

Four days earlier… 

'Let's go to work.' Angel said boldly, raising his sword and hearing it clash against the sword of an enemy. And so the battle began.

Angel kicked, punched, swung his sword and chopped at hundreds of demons as they flooded into the alley behind the old Hyperion hotel.

Spike fiercely began attacking anything that came his way, killing everything almost instantly. He watched at the corpses began to pile up, and then slowly disperse into a fine grey powder and float away in the rain. The bodies continued to pile, and Spike could only hope that none of the bodies belonged to Illyria, Gunn of Angel.

Illyria and Gunn waited behind Angel and Spike, attacking and killing anything that came back to them. From another alley more demons began flooding in, surrounding them. They foursome had nowhere to go, and nothing to do but fight: fight until the end.

Unfortunately, the end came too soon for Gunn. An enemy's sword struck his side, and everyone saw it. Without even realising it, they'd all turned around briefly to check on each other's status only to see Gunn being sliced with a sword and falling to the ground in pain. He grabbed at his side, unable to cover the wound with his arm. He slowly bled to death as his fighting comrades continued the battle on into the night, leaving him to die there in the alley.

Illyria was furious now, after wanting to do more violence when she watched Wesley die. She was furiously attacking the demons now, after seeing Gunn also die. As she, Spike and Angel continued the fight on into the night, they had completely forgotten about Gunn. He was now dead, his blood flowing like a river with the heavy rainwater disappearing down the drain.

Spike looked up to see Angel grab a garbage bin from the side of the alley, take off the lid and sit it in the middle of the alley. The dragon blew fire down at every living creature, or rather dead creature, in the alley. Eventually, its flame lit up inside the bin before everything got saturated. Angel kicked the bin and it rolled down into the alley. Thankfully, the rain eased up a bit and Angel watched as some of the demons began to catch on fire. The flames spread and soon the demons were dying even before they reached the remaining Angel gang members.

Spike and Illyria had come together again, right back at the end of the alley as they watched Angel fighting further away.

'You think we stand much of a chance?' Spike panted, examining himself for any major wounds.

'I am surprised that we have all lasted this long.' Illyria stated. 'We should have all died long ago, like Gunn.' She tilted her head and looked over at Gunn lying lifeless and alone on the ground. 'I wish he did not die. He was not unpleasant to my eyes. I wish Wesley did not die; he was my light in this world. Now, there is nothing for me. If not that I do not live through this, what is left of this kingdom will be gone.'

'Listen love, this is not all that there is as a part of this kingdom. The world is a bloody massive ball love, and there is much of it you haven't seen. And you probably won't.' He sighed, and turned his attention back to the demons running past Angel. He was staggering back, just after spearing the dragon with his sword.

Spike noted that he was now weapon-less and extremely vulnerable. 'Angel dammit, protect yourself with something!' he shouted over the screeching of the demons. He watched in horror as a demon jumped down from a wall and came up behind Angel. 'Behind you Angel!'

Angel spun around quickly, performing a roundhouse kick to catch the demons behind him. As he landed, the demon, now in front of him stabbed him in the stomach with a sword. He gasped and gaped in horror, stumbling backwards.

'Angel!' Spike shouted as loud as he could, pushing past demons, slicing their heads off as he went. He reached his grand-sire's side just as he sunk to his knees. 'Angel.' Spike whispered, not seeing a demon beside him as it knocked him to the ground. He was unable to support Angel anymore, so the both of them fell to the stone-cold ground. Spike lay, after being knocked in the head. Angel lay, gaping in pain at the sword sticking out of hi stomach.

Illyria stepped forward, and tried to protect them. She swung her sword, the one that Spike had dropped as well as using her feet and managed to keep at least a hundred demons away from both Spike and Angel as they lay on the ground.

'Get up.' She ordered. Angel was gasping for air, even though he didn't need it. She nudged Spike quickly in the shoulder with her foot and he stirred. He slowly climbed to his feet, groaning.

'Bloody hell…' he murmured. 'That's a bad headache.' Illyria handed him back his sword and he began fighting again, trying to protect Angel.

For hours they stood there, fighting from basically one position. Angel lay on the ground still, desperately trying to get the sword out of his torso.

'Hold the fort for a minute!' Spike yelled, giving his sword to Illyria and taking Angel under both of his arms. He dragged Angel to a doorway, then returned to Illyria and took his sword back. They crowded near the door, still desperately trying to protect Angel.

In his fading consciousness, Angel noticed the sun beginning to rise. Had they really been fighting all night? 'Spike! The sun!' he shouted as loud as he could, painfully. He watched Spike look up at the sun, and curse.

'Illyria, I have to get us out of this alley and into somewhere sheltered. Can you hold 'em back for a little while?' Spike asked, killed three demons in one swift movement.

'I will try my best to honour you and your master, who is now mine.' Illyria said.

'Whatever, but he's not my master. I just don't wanna have to see him die.' Spike grabbed Angel again, allowing Illyria to fight off the demons. He kicked about ten out of the way as he pushed through, barging down a door in another building to go hide Angel inside. He gently sat Angel down against the wall inside of what seemed to be an old factory. He found a rag sitting on top of a wooden crate and brought it over.

'Pull it out Spike.' Angel ordered, doubling-over in pain. 'Pull it out!' Spike grabbed the handle of the sword and prepared to remove it.

'This is gonna hurt mate.' He assured Angel, then he yanked the sword out of Angel's torso and let it clatter on the ground beside them. He grabbed the rag and pressed it at Angel's stomach. 'Keep this here, I'll be back soon.' He turned to leave.

'Spike.' Angel reached out his hand to stop Spike, grabbing his arm before he'd stood up. 'Wait.'

'What, make it quick.'

'We both know you won't be back.' He said honestly and regrettably.

'Yeah, but at least by saying it I'm giving you a promise I know I can't keep. It makes me feel good, lying to you. Don't take that personally, but it's just a history thing.'

'Thankyou Spike, for saving me.'

'Just try and get to Buffy if you can get out of here. You said she's in France, right? You heard from your sources yesterday.'

'Yeah.' Angel groaned again.

'Look, just tell her I'm sorry for everything. Tell her I was alive again, and that I missed her. You may not think it means much, but it will to her.' And with that he turned and left the factory, slamming the door behind him. Angel was left inside, knowing Spike's fate outside. He could only hope that Spike would come back to him, as he clutched his stomach trying to stop the bleeding.

A/N: No, it's not finished. The Los Angeles scene has a little more to go, but that's in the next chapter. Hope you like it…


	7. Back in Los Angeles Part Two



Summary: The story picks up from where Spike left Angel in the old factory. He returns to fighting, only to desert Illyria and leave her to die. He returns to Angel and the duo escape.

Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this fan.fic as much as I love writing it! I really like where the story is going, even though I'm not quite sure where that is. I hope everyone else feels the same. Please review and tell me if you like my work. If you have any pointers or ideas please tell me because I'm open to suggestions.

Rating: PG – WARNING: LOW LEVEL COARSE LANGUAGE

Chapter Six: Back in Los Angeles (Part Two)

_Back out in the alley, Spike rejoined Illyria. They continued the fight, as Spike looked saw the sun peeking over the tops of the buildings. _

'_Illyria!' Spike shouted over the clanging of swords, the screeching of the demons and the pounding of the rain that was still falling._

_Illyria knocked down a demon and turned to face him. She then returned to fighting. Spike at least knew that she was listening._

'_The sun!' he cried. 'I'm sorry, I have to go.' _ Please forgive me_. He thought to himself. _

'_Go. Save yourself and Angel. When night falls, return to the fight.' Illyria said. _

'_Luv, there isn't going to be a nightfall that we're going to see. We die here in this alley, remember?'_

_Illyria cocked her head to the side. 'Goodbye Spike.' She said, calling him by his name for the first time. Spike stepped back into the doorway to the factory he hid Angel in, watching Illyria jump into the air and grab onto a railing on the side of one of the buildings. She pulled herself up onto the landing of a set of stairs and climbed up the ladder. Spike watched in horror and guilt as the horde of demons chased her up the ladders and finally caught her, one throwing her back down into the alley. She landed in the middle of a circle of demons who all eagerly eyed her waiting to attack._

_She turned back to Spike. 'Go. Now.' He had backed as far back into the doorway as he could without burning to a crisp in the sun's rays. _

'_Dammit Illyria. You'll die!' he called back, forcing the door open to hide behind as the sun caught up with him. _

'_It's alright Spike, this world was never meant for me to rule it. I was meant to fight for it.' She said proudly and triumphantly as Spike watched a demon tackle her to the ground. She was lost in the crowd of demons, surely dead. Spike disappeared inside to return to Angel._

'_Angel?' he whispered as he found his grand-sire had moved. He was now under a staircase across the other side of the factory. He'd had to move out of the direct sunlight. _

'_Spike.' Angel replied. 'You came back?' _

'_Yeah. I know I told you that I wouldn't, but I just couldn't stay out there and die like everyone else. I didn't want to leave you, and I'm pretty sure you don't want me to leave you either.'_

_Angel gave him a look that simply said, _you have no idea_. 'Thankyou Spike.' Angel said. 'Can Illyria handle herself out there alone?'_

_Spike shuddered as he remembered seeing Illyria go down. The demons had got her, and almost certainly killed her by now. He lied to cover his fear._

'_Yeah, I think she can hold up for a little while longer.' He tried to sound confident but Angel saw right through his lies._

'_Spike.' He began. 'She'd dead, isn't she?' Spike nodded in response and Angel sighed and sunk into the wall. He felt as if he just wanted to melt and disappear. He couldn't take the world anymore - it was just too much. That was another reason why he brought down the Black Thorn. It was time._

_Spike wandered over, underneath the staircase and put Angel's arm around his neck. He helped his grand-sire to his feet and led him through the shadows to a room out the back. _

_It was an office with a mini-kitchen and mini-lounge room. Spike eased Angel down onto the lounge and wandered into the kitchen. He opened the fridge to see if there was anything inside, only to find the power was cut and the fridge was bare. _

'_Nevermind Spike, at least we're not out there anymore.' Angel said hopefully. 'There's a chance for us to make it out of here.'_

'_Only if the senior partners think you're dead.'_

'_Then we'll have to make them think that.' Angel said, a smile appearing on his bloodied face. It soon disappeared as his cringed in pain. 'Go get one of those demons.'_

_Spike wandered back outside, not finding himself in too much pain. Even though the sun was out, Spike didn't find it any danger because the direct light hadn't reached the doorway yet. A tall building blocked it._

_A demon standing in the alley was snatched in an instant and taken inside the factory. The others left in the alley didn't know where Angel or Spike were, but knew they were still alive. They were confused. _

_Spike dragged the single demon through the factory in the shadows and into the office where Angel was resting. He picked it up and hurled in across the office, watching it land on a desk and slide to the floor._

'_Allow me.' Spike understood exactly what Angel wanted done, and went to it. He allowed Angel to rest some more._

_The demon got to its feet and snarled. It screeched and Spike vamped out and ran at it._

'_You're at a disadvantage here mate!' he snarled, forcing the demon against the wall as he held it by the throat. He growled at it. _

'_You can't win. You were never going to win.' It snarled, baring its pointy teeth. _

'_Don't plan on winning.' Spike said as he punched the demon in the nose. It growled angrily. 'I just plan on escaping.'_

'_You'll never get out of here alive. You'll die.'_

'_See, I knew that.' He turned back to Angel. 'This guy here knew that.' He turned back to the demon. 'And now you know that. So let's make it true.'_

'_My pleasure.' The demons growled deeply but Spike flung it across the room and watched it fall to the ground._

'_Listen here mate.' He picked up a dirty old knife from on the table and held it up. 'You're going to go back out there and tell all your little demon-y friends that you killed us both. You're going to tell them that we're dead, and that will be the end of it. Understand?'_

'_First I will make it happen.' The demon leapt at Angel, but Spike intercepted him and stabbed the demon in the gut. He pressed it against the wall._

'_Do you understand?' he repeated. It snarled and he sliced down its cheek. 'Do you?' He pushed it to the floor and stabbed its lower leg with the knife before pulling it back out._

'_I understand.' It said finally, after Spike pinned in to the floor._

'_Good. Now we're going to leave, and you're going to leave and you're going to take all your friends back to wherever you came from. As far as you're concerned, we're dead. Got it?'_

'_Got it.'_

'_And don't come after us either, or our army will bring you down.' Spike snarled._

'_You have no army.' The demon said. _

'_It just got lost. Right now, it should be in France. But we've got a trip to make to a little remote town in a little remote country.' _

_Spike was out of ideas and was just babbling on, getting himself into trouble with his words._

'_Look, you come after us and you die. Got it?' Angel spoke up. The demon nodded and Spike let it go. It snarled on the way out, as it disappeared back into the alley. _

'_Spike, you just told them where we're going.' Angel scolded. _

'_Then let's go to Buffy and get them out of France.' Spike suggested. 'We can't go to Buffy, not now. We've got to live our lives as if we're fugitives. We don't have a home, we don't have any contacts and we don't have any friends or relatives. We are nobody's and that is what everybody needs to think.'_

'_Bullshit Angel, let's just go to see Buffy. Besides, I don't think that demon was very strong. It won't crack to them because they'll kill it for conspiring with the enemy or something. Damn, I should have used that to persuade it more.' Spike scolded himself. _

'_Look, we'd better just hope that nothing comes to France looking for us, alright?' Angel said, pulling himself up out of the lounge. _

'_Yeah, we can take a plane to France and find them in Paris. You said that's where they are, right?'_

'_Last I heard.' Angel answered._

'_Okay then.'_

'_And where are we going to get the money to fly to France?' Angel asked._

'_We'll go scope the bars and get some cash out of some demons. Gotta do some work before we go.' Angel gave him a stern look. _We have been doing work Spike_, it said strongly. _Stupid

_When night came, they ventured out into the alley to find all the demons gone. Illyria's body was all that was left in the middle of the alley. Spike knelt by here side._

'_I'm so sorry Blue.' He whispered. 'I couldn't' stay to help you.' _

'_Spike, you did everything you could. The sun came up, you had to go.'_

'_No, Angel. I killed her. I left her here all alone after I watched them take her down. I didn't save her, I let her die.'_

'_No you didn't.'_

'_I killed Fred.' Spike whispered._

_Angel placed a hand on his child's shoulder. 'No Spike, you didn't kill her. You couldn't have done anything anyway, it wasn't your fault. Please let's just go.' They left the alley and headed off to a bar where they killed several vampires and demons, taking whatever money they had on them._

'_It's not enough.' Spike whispered. _

'_Wolfram and Hart.' Angel said suddenly. _

'_What?'_

'_In my penthouse, I have some money. We have to get up there.' _

'_Allow me. You don't have the strength.' Spike said. 'Wait in the factory and I'll come back for you.' Angel agreed to let Spike go, and waited in the little office. He'd picked up some blood from a butchery and taken it back with him. Using an old glass from in the kitchen he poured himself some and drank it while he waited for Spike to return. _

_Fighting his way up to Angel's penthouse, Spike found many obstacles in the building. The elevator wasn't working anymore; the stairs were mostly blocked so he had to push things out of the way to get through. Then he found a body. One single body, on it's own in a room on about the third or fourth floor. It was the body of a female, the Senior Partners' old liaison Eve. _

'_Sorry Eve.' Spike said as he walked past, on his way to the penthouse. Eve's eyes flashed open after he'd gone by and she quietly made her way out of the building. She hoped to never see Angel again for what he did to Lindsey. _

_When he returned with the cash he'd found he discovered that Eve's body was gone. _That can't be good_ he thought. He didn't have time to waste wondering about a dead girl. But then he thought of Fred…_

_He quickly made his way out of the building and back to the factory where he found Angel. They put together the money they had and used a street phone to book a one-way flight to Paris for the next night. _

_They were ready to go see Buffy._


	8. So the Battle is Over



Summary: The Scoobies finish hearing the last of Spike's story and Angel becomes healthy again. Though, still not fully. Angel has a thought about the whole Black Thorn issue and decides on something that must be done for the good of the world.

Author's Note: Wow those last two chapters were kind of difficult to write because they were past history to what had happened so far in Paris. I couldn't have anything conflict with the story so far since they were flashbacks, and I hope I didn't do too badly with it. Please read and review and tell me what you think.

Rating: PG: WARNING: LOW LEVEL COARSE LANGAUGE

Chapter Six: So the Battle is Over

'So that's all of it up until now?' Buffy asked.

'Yep, basically.' Spike finished.

'Wow, that's some story.' Willow said.

'You should make it into a novel.' Buffy shot Dawn a look after her comment. 'What? He should.'

'S'alright pet.' Spike said turning to Buffy. 'I don't think it's gonna be happening anytime soon Dawn.' He concluded, returning his attention to Dawn.

'What time is it Buffy?' Xander asked suddenly, completely changing the subject.

'Um, I think it's about lunchtime. You guys wanna go out and get something?' Buffy said to Willow, Dawn and Xander. She knew that Angel and Spike couldn't go out in the daylight.

'Yeah, I'm getting a bit hungry.' Willow agreed. 'Are you going to be okay here Buffy?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine. Bring me back something nice.' She signalled for them to leave, so that only Spike, Angel and herself were left in the room.

'Do you want some blood?' Buffy asked the boys.

'Yeah, if you don't mind.' Angel answered.

'Thanks Buffy.' Spike added.

'Do you mind if I have a few minutes alone with Angel?' Buffy asked Spike.

'Uh… sure I guess. I'll um… go and get something from in the kitchen.' He disappeared and left Buffy alone with Angel.

Angel watched her as she sat down on the coffee table in front of him. She leant forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

'Something wrong?' he asked.

'I think we need to talk.' She replied. 'About everything.'

'Care to be a little bit more specific? What exactly do you want to know?' Angel asked.

'What's the deal with Connor? Who is he and where is he?'

'I told you, Connor is my son.' Angel answered, shifting himself so he could get comfortable.

'How? You said it happened with Darla. How is that possible?'

'Buffy, please. Can we just wait a few days until I get better and then I promise you that I'll explain everything?' Angel waited for her response, watching her expression change from angry and confused to calm and thoughtful.

'Okay, if you promise to tell me everything. And I don't mean, 'Angel' everything, I mean _everything_. Got it?' Angel nodded.

'Okay. Now, about this Fred girl Spike and Willow were talking about earlier. Who was she?'

Angel sighed. 'Fred was a girl I saved from another dimension called Pylea a little over two years ago. She disappeared from an L.A. library five years before that and was a slave until we brought her back here. She was studying to be a physicist and she ended up staying around on our team. She tried to help make Spike corporeal when he came back, but then a God named Illyria took over her body and killed her. We tried everything we could to try and save her but we couldn't. She fought with at the end, when it mattered. I'm just sorry she died.'

'Oh my God.' Buffy breathed. 'I didn't know anything about her. I remember Willow being called off to L.A. by someone named Fred, but I never really knew who she was. My God…' she looked away, down at the carpet.

'It's alright Buffy.' Angel assured her. 'We fought and we survived. I don't know how we did it, but we're here.'

'So the Black Thorn, they've been defeated?' Buffy asked.

'I am the only remaining member.' The fact dawned on Angel suddenly. 'Oh God.' He sat forward suddenly, his wounds remaining closed as they were almost healed.

'What is it?'

'I'm the only remaining member.' He repeated.

'What does that mean?' Buffy was curious.

'Lindsay said that to be a Black Thorn is to be the Senior Partners' instrument on Earth. I'm the only one left, which means the Black Thorn still exists until I die.'

Just at that moment, Spike re-entered the room. 'Hold up a second Angel. What's this about you dying?'

'Spike.' Angel jumped to his feet, startling Spike.

'Angel, sit down.' Spike was concerned.

'I'm fine.' He brushed it off. 'Listen Spike, I'm a Black Thorn.'

'Yeah, I know. You became one to bring the bastards down. I remember.'

'Well, as long as I'm alive the Black Thorn still exists and the Senior Partners still have control over us.' Angel explained.

'What the hell are you saying?' Spike asked angrily. 'Are you saying that your plan to show the Senior Partners that you're someone failed?'

'What, no?'

'Are you saying that Wes and Gunn and Blue died for nothing?' Spike continued.

'No! I'm saying that as long as I'm alive, they still rule over this dimension. I never put the whole thing together before, but it makes sense.'

Buffy looked on in utter confusion.

'Care to share?' she offered. 'I would like a clue.'

'Look,' Angel began. 'The Senior Partners are like the evil version of the Powers that Be. The Powers fight for good and the Partners just do it for power. Nothing more. The Senior Partners' have the Black Thorn to do their work in this dimension, giving them power over humanity. If the members of the Black Thorn are taken out, which is what we planned to do, then the Senior Partners won't have the control over this dimension that they once had. They will be powerless and we will have won.'

'But you're a Black Thorn now Angel, right? And you're still alive.' Buffy said.

'Exactly.' He looked at Buffy then over to Spike, who had now moved around the room to stand next to the couch on the other side of Buffy.

'God, Angel.' Spike put two-and-two together. 'You're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?'

'What's he saying Spike?' Buffy asked. 'What's he saying?'

'Yeah Spike, what am I saying?' Angel said challengingly.

'He's saying that he has to die.'

A/N: Don't worry about my logic, I just got an idea and went along with it. I basically explained the idea in what Angel said (the ) so that he could tell Spike and Buffy what he was thinking. The others don't know yet, but they will find out in the next chapter. The next chapter will be the last (or maybe the one after it, depending on how much I end up writing) and it will basically end the whole "Buffy meeting Angel and Spike again" but it won't be the end. What am I talking about? Read the last chapter and you'll see at the end.


	9. Hells Bells



Summary: Angel decided what needs to be done and lets everybody in on the idea before getting someone (who will it be?) to stake him.

Author's Note: This is probably the last chapter for this story, depending on how much I write. Lol. I'm planning on having a really emotional exit for Angel, which you'll just have to read to find out about. Though, just a warning, there may be a lot of emotional things so if you're not into the mushy stuff then READER: BEWARE. Happy reading, and please, review!

Rating: PG: WARNING: LOW LEVEL COARSE LANGAUGE

Chapter Six: Hells Bells (wow – where did that come from?)

'What? You _have_ to die? Why on Earth do you _have_ to die?' Buffy kept repeating.

'Buffy, you obviously don't understand the full concept of the Black Thorn and who they are and what they offer to the Senior Partners.' Angel snapped.

'What do they offer, huh? What?'

'Power. Power over this dimension.'

'Listen Angel, I understand what you're saying but I don't think it's a good idea.' Spike spoke up. 'I know that you still being alive means the existence of the Senior Partners but…' he paused, and Angel saw his face. He softened.

'But what?' Angel asked thoughtfully.

'You can't die on me Angel. You just can't.' Angel stared at Spike in disbelief, not thinking about what he was hearing.

'What? I don't have a choice Spike. I have to do this. It's for the greater good, and that's what we fight for.' Angel explained.

'You can't die Angel.' Spike said strongly. 'I can't have you leave me now, after all we've been through.'

'Spike…?' Angel started, but was silenced by Spike's raised hand. He stepped toward Angel, and gently pushed him down so he was sitting back down on the couch. He sat next to Buffy on the coffee table and looked Angel in the eye. Buffy looked on in amazement and confusion.

'You're all I've got left besides these guys.' Spike began. 'I can't lose you Angel; we've been through so much together. Two hundred years of pain, suffering, tormenting others to finally get us both souls and become good again. I can't lose you now, not after all that. After everything with Drusilla, Darla, Buffy and everyone else you can't just give up now.'

'I'm not giving up Spike, I'm giving in. For once I have to admit that I can't do this. I can't _keep_ doing this because there is nothing left to keep doing.'

'What are you saying Angel?' Spike asked.

'I'm saying that I'm admitting defeat. The Senior Partners _do_ rule me and they _can_ control what I do. They're controlling me right now, forcing me to die to save the world. My plan to show them up failed, and now I have to do this to save humanity.'

'It wouldn't be the first time you've died to save the world Angel.' Buffy whispered.

'But I've also nearly destroyed the world Buffy. And I've done horrible things to good, innocent people. I'm going to be punished for everything wrong that I ever did, and there is nothing I can do to stop it.'

'Yes there is.' Spike said. 'You can stay alive, and fight the Senior Partners as a vampire, which is what I'm going to do. You don't have to die to stop them.'

'And besides, how do you even know that this is going to work?' Buffy asked. 'I mean, it's just an idea that you had, it doesn't mean that it's actually going to be right.'

'Yeah, well it's all I've got to go on.' Angel had made up his mind on what he had to do, and no one could talk him out of it. Not even Spike or Buffy. Xander burst through the door followed by Willow and Dawn.

'…And that's how you successfully burn toast.' The last part of their conversation was heard as they entered the living room. Spike moved away from the light as Willow rushed to close the door.

'Sorry.' She apologised. He simply smiled and lowered his head. 'Is everything alright?'

'Bloody hell no.' Spike replied. 'Angel here has decided to…' Angel jumped up suddenly and placed a hand over Spike's mouth.

'Spike, don't.' Was all he said. Willow gave him a strange look and he avoided her gaze. He removed his hand slowly from Spike's mouth and released him. 'Just don't.' He whispered in Spike's ear. He lowered himself back down to the couch and tried to relax.

Spike turned around to face Angel. 'Look mate, you gotta tell them. They have to know.'

'Know what?' Xander asked, intrigued.

'Angel has an idea about the Black Thorn.' Buffy began.

'But I thought you killed all the members back in L.A.' Dawn said. Angel sighed and gave in.

'I'm the only living member, which means the Senior Partners still exist and rule over this dimension. To stop that from continuing I…' he stopped, unsure how to put the last few words "tactfully" for his friends.

'You what?' Willow asked.

'He's going to kill himself.' Spike blurted out.

'No.' Angel quickly jumped in.

'What?' Spike turned to face him, confused. 'But you just said…'

'I can't kill myself. I just don't have it in me. Someone else has to do it.' He explained.

'Who's going to do it then?' Buffy asked curiously.

'Well I know you've had to do it before Buffy and I don't want to put that on you. Besides, I kind of have someone else in mind.' He lowered his head in embarrassment, then looked up at Spike.

'Me?' Spike was taken completely by surprise.

'There will be no guilt because I'm not a human I'm a vampire, and besides, it kind of feels right. I am your sire after all.' He remembered that night in the graveyard earlier that year when Spike was still a ghost. He was about to send Spike off to Hell when… He decided to scrap that thought.

'I understand your thinking mate, but I'm still gonna feel guilty for it. You're my bloody sire! I'm gonna remember killing you for all my life and I don't know if I can live with that.' Spike was serious about his feelings. 'It's rest on my conscience forever mate. I got me a soul and the memory is gonna eat away at me.'

'Spike, please. Do this for me? I know you're strong enough to live through it. Besides, you've got Buffy and Willow and Dawn and Xander.' Angel assured him everything would be just fine. All he wanted was for Spike to do it and nobody else. Not even Buffy.

After a few moments of silence and some solemn expressions Spike agreed to kill his grand-sire.

'Angel, can we just get it over and done with then.' Spike said sadly, accepting that he would be alone.

'Sure. I'm just gonna finish up here….' He answered.

'Finish up here? _Finish up here_?' Buffy cried angrily. 'How dare you!'

'Buffy please…'Angel began.

'No.' Buffy was in tears. 'Don't you _Buffy please_ me Angel. We've known each other too long for this to just be brushed off as a "saving the world" deal. You're going to die.' She made _die_ stand out in the sentence with a firm, stern accent.

'Buffy…' Angel could feel tears in his eyes but he fought them back for fear of embarrassment.

'No Angel. I don't want t lose you.' Spike listened and felt a burning rage inside him. _She still feels for him_. He thought. _She'll always feel for him_.

'Don't make this harder than it already is.' Angel asked her, getting to his feet. He walked past Spike and over to where Willow, Xander and Dawn stood in the entry. The tears in his eyes had begun to slide down his cheek.

Willow reached out a wiped a tear away. 'Angel, it doesn't have to be this way.' She fought back her own tears. He smiled. Xander just nodded his head once and smiled at Angel as he walked past. When he reached Dawn, she hesitated. Then hugged him.

'Goodbye Angel.' She whispered in his ear before letting go.

'Goodbye Dawn.' He turned around to find Buffy standing up facing him. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was sobbing. Spike moved behind her and placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulders. She relaxed and looked into Angel's eyes.

'Bye Angel.' She whispered, suddenly jumping out and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He hugged her back and they just stood for several moments, as if the world was their own. Angel remembered a few years back to when he was human for a day. He remembered sharing that day with Buffy, doing things he could never do as a vampire. Then he remembered giving it all up and being the only one to remember the day ever happened. The pain from that day still hurt inside of him, and as he promised himself, he never forgot.

Angel pulled back and smiled at her, wiping a tear from her cheek. 'Bye Buffy.' He whispered, hugging her again. He stepped back and walked around her. She just stood there, frozen by several things. Fear, hurt, anger, sadness but most of all love. Angel stood facing Spike.

'I guess this is where we say goodbye then.' Spike broke the silence. Everyone watched.

_It's beautiful. Two vampires who wrecked havoc on the world for centuries finally doing good and dying for it_. Willow thought to herself as she allowed the tears to stream down her face. She looked over and Dawn and Xander. Dawn was biting her lip and choking back the tears and Willow could tell that Xander was fighting too.

'I guess so.' Angel answered. He wondered what would be the best way to say goodbye to such an old friend. _Such_ an old friend. In the end, he did what any other man would have done in the situation. He hugged Spike. Not an "ooh look there's two boys hugging" kind of hug, but a manly hug where they patted each other on the back, almost in congratulations of what they had achieved in their life. Angel drew back, almost at the same time as Spike. They looked each other in the eye and Angel rested his hand on Spike's shoulder before fully drawing back out of the hug.

'Thanks for sticking around this long Angel.' Spike said.

Angel just smiled. 'Just promise me one thing Spike.'

'What's that?'

'Take care of everyone. And yourself. I don't want you to be joining me in Hell sooner than you have to.' Spike felt guilty suddenly, even before he'd killed Angel. Everyone suddenly felt so guilty.

Hell. It was the word that threw them off. It was the place that they all knew he was going, but they just didn't want to say it. They knew it was a place that they'd all rather not talk about.

'Sorry…' Angel apologised quickly. 'I just wanted to be honest. I don't want to see you suffer like I know you will in Hell Spike.'

'And I don't want to know Angel.' Spike said jokingly. Angel smiled and remained standing in the middle of the room.

After several minutes of silence and nervous eyes darting from one person to another around the room, someone broke the silence.

'How about one last meal before I go.' Angel said cheerfully, and to quickly change the situation everyone agreed and turned their attention to the food in the bags. Spike led Angel into the kitchen and they poured themselves a glass of blood; for Angel the last he'd ever drink. Everyone gathered around the dining table and shared final stories. Each person had to say something that they remembered from back in the days when they were all in Sunnydale.

'I remember meeting Oz for the first time.' Willow recalled. 'We hit it off so well, then I found out he was a werewolf.' She laughed it on a passed a small jar around the table to Xander. She placed the pair of earrings she was wearing inside the jar.

'I remember Anya.' Xander whispered as he fumbled with the jar in his hands. 'I remember how I always had to correct her so she'd be more polite. I remember when we left Sunnydale and Andrew told me she'd died. I loved her and I always will.' He pulled off the skull and crossbones ring he was wearing and it clattered to the bottom of the jar. He passed it on to Dawn.

'I remember the nights I used to spend with Spike in his crypt when Buffy thought I was in my room studying. We shared some nice stories on that night, and I got to know Spike better. I liked that.' She took off her necklace and placed it inside the jar before passing it onto Buffy.

'I remember… lots of things. Too many things to mention. Meeting Angel and falling in love with him; falling in love with Spike after kicking his ass so many times; slaying my first vampire. Everything in Sunnydale _was_ my memory and now it's gone. But I still have you guys.' She smiled at the thought until she remembered that Angel would be leaving.' She took off her cross necklace and placed it in the jar. Then she passed it onto Spike.

'I don't really know.' He paused. He took off his ring and dropped it into the jar. 'Everything about Sunnydale was me for several years. They weren't the best years of my life, or at least not until the later ones when it was destroyed.' He handed the jar to Angel who held it in his hands and stared for a few moments.

'When I was first sent to Buffy would have to be one of the best things about Sunnydale. I wanted to fight by her side and even since I laid eyes on her I knew I loved her.' He smiled at Buffy and she looked away embarrassed. 'I also remember you sending me to Hell to stop me from ending the world.' Angel added, still looking at Buffy.

'I had to do that. I didn't have a choice. I loved you, but I had to kill you. You knew that.' Buffy explained the events of several years ago again.

'I know Buffy, but it was big for me. I'll never forget that day. The day I died. Like I will today. It's no different Buffy. I'm dying to stop the world from ending. You have to understand that. He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small ring. It was the ring that was similar to the one he gave Buffy on her 17th birthday. The ring that showed you belonged to someone. He dropped it into the jar and placed it in the middle of the table.

'It's getting late. Once the sun has gone down we can go outside and finish this.' Angel told everyone. 'Don't feel bad. It was my choice.' He saw everyone's expression of guilt and sorrow and hurt.

Spike led Angel through the kitchen and back into the living room. 'Okay Angel. Let's go.'

A/N: Okay, one more chapter. This one's purely gonna be Angel's death. I told you things would get emotional, and now things are just gonna get complicated… read on to see what happens.


	10. Chapter 10



Summary: Angel's time has come once again, but this time it's his choice. Once the sun goes down, Angel will see his end. But there's a twist in the story – fate steps in.

Author's Note: THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER. I know I've said it before but this is gonna be it. Sorry it's dragged on for so long but I just couldn't squeeze everything into a couple of chapters. This chapter is gonna be big. It's gonna be important and there's gonna be some special moments. There's also gonna be some confusion and twists so watch out! Please review the finished product and tell me what you think overall. Please also tell me your favourite bit!

Rating: PG: WARNING: LOW LEVEL COARSE LANGAUGE

Chapter Six: No title – no words can describe what is gonna happen. It's an important moment in Angel history because it involves everyone around him. You can't sum that up in a few words to name a title of the chapter. Sorry readers, this is _just_ "Chapter Six".

The sun had gone down and there was nothing but an orange glow over the buildings left to be seen. Angel led the way outside, followed closely by Spike, then Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Xander. Angel stood in the middle of the small backyard.

'Angel.' Buffy said softly. 'Can we dig you a grave?' She was a little embarrassed by her question, but Angel agreed and the three boys began digging a two-foot grave to bury Angel's dust in.

The hole was about a metre wide by a metre long. Angel stepped down into the hole and looked across at his old friends and companions.

'Are you going to tell Giles about us coming back?' Angel asked Buffy.

'We'll tell him that Spike was the only one to survive the attack back in L.A.' Angel smiled and looked down at his feet

'I'll explain everything to him, if he wants to know.' Spike offered.

'Thanks Spike. And please, in your story, don't make me die like a woos.' Everyone couldn't' help but laugh, even though Angel was being serious. Spike held out his hand to his grand-sire.

'See ya round mate.' He said, shaking hands with Angel.

'Yeah.' Xander did the same, then Willow and Dawn hugged him one last time.

'Goodbye Angel.' They both said, wishing him well even though they didn't want to think about the torment he would go through where he was going.

'Bye.' He smiled and hugged them both tightly. Buffy stepped down into the hole with him and threw her arms around him. She began sobbing into his shoulder.

'I'll never forget you doing this.' She whispered. 'I'll never forget you.'

'You have Spike now.' Angel told her.

'But he's not you.' She drew back and smiled. 'There are things you promised to tell me.' He swallowed a lump in his throat and turned away nervously. 'But it's alright.' He smiled at her and she stepped back up out of he hole. Spike pulled her close and placed his arm around her stomach. She gently grasped his wrist and Angel looked from person to person as the light disappeared behind buildings. A back light came on, illuminating them all in an eerie, pale orange light.

'Okay Spike.' Angel said, giving Spike the all clear to stake him. Spike stepped forward and took a stake from out of his jacket pocket.

'The past couple of days we've tried to get you well again. Now, you tell us that we have to kill you. We let you live through a lot of pain mate, and for that I'm sorry. I'll never forget everything you've done for me for the past two hundred years. And as much as I hate to say it, I'll miss you.' Angel fought back tears and laughter, not sure which would be appropriate for the moment.

'Thanks Spike. I'll see you again someday.' Angel sighed. 'Go ahead.' He pulled his coat away from his chest, as he cleared his chest ready to be staked.

'Sorry mate.' Spike firmly gripped the stake and lifted it above his shoulder. He forced it down into Angel's chest, then just as quickly pulled it out. Angel's eyes scanned across each person standing watching him. They came to rest on Spike's as he fell to dust.

Spike stepped back. And threw the stake into the hole He couldn't see Angel's dust amongst the dirt but he knew it was there. Without anyone saying a word, Spike and Xander began filling in the hole. Buffy couldn't' help herself, and she began crying. Willow and Dawn tried to comfort her, while also fighting back their own tears.

When the hole was filled in everyone simply stood and stared. Buffy had picked a small red rose that was growing in the garden and laid it on the earth where Angel was buried. The group stood in the same spot for most of the night, just watching Angel's grave hoping once day he'd come back. Deep down they all knew he was gone, and that he would never come back.

ANGEL

I watched the stake come towards me as Spike shoved it into my chest. I felt it splinter my heart, and then be ripped out. God the pain. I looked at all my friends, not having even a moment to think before my eyes came to rest on Spike and then I was gone.

For a moment everything was black. I could feel that I was still alive because I could think.

_Where do I go next_? I thought. Then everything went a bright white, and I raised my hand to shield my eyes. My hand was still there; I was still solid.

Then I was falling. The white light became softer and I felt something beneath my feet. Ground. I blinked, and then right in front of me was a door. I turned around to find nothing but a vast expanse of white nothingness. I turned back and opened the door.

NORMAL

Inside was Angel's office from back in the Wolfram and Hart building. He stepped inside and the door flew closed behind him.

'Please, take a seat.' A female voice said. His old chair swung around and a pretty blonde woman smiled at him. He wandered over to the desk and took a seat opposite her.

'What is this place?' Angel asked.

'You might like to call it, "the waiting room." Or rather, that's what you were just in. This is where you come when you die to determine whether you go to Hell or Heaven. So, which one is it?' she said brightly.

'My guess is Hell.' Angel answered. 'I'm a vampire.'

'I know what you are, but that doesn't determine where you spend the rest of eternity.' The woman explained.

'Now Angel, my name is Vai and it is my job to decide where you go based on what kind of person you've become.' Angel wasn't sure what to say.

'Doesn't it matter who I was?' he asked finally.

'That is taken into account, but the most important thing is who you are now. What kind of person you have become.' Through a chute in the ceiling a large pile of papers dropped down onto the desk. Angel jumped in surprise.

'Are those files on me?' he asked.

'They sure are.' She flipped through a few pages. '…Says here you terrorised half of Europe for most of the seventeen and eighteen hundreds.'

'I'm not proud of what I've done.' Angel told her. 'But I've changed. I'm not the same guy I was back then.'

'Yes. In 1860 you were cursed with a soul so you could feel guilty for all the lives you'd taken. Interesting.'

'Interesting?'

'Well, you see because of that soul you changed. For a hundred years you've been a changed man. You've done many good things, helped hundreds of people and save hundreds of lives.'

'It doesn't change the fact that I took a lot of lives.' Angel said remorsefully.

'No, it doesn't. But you've done enough good things in these past hundred years to redeem yourself from some of the bad things you've done.'

'But I'm still going to Hell.' Angel concluded with a sound of defeat in his voice.

'It appears so. I'm sorry Angel. Enjoy the rest of your eternity.' She smiled cheerfully and picked up the phone. She pressed a single button and spoke. 'Please escort Angel out.' She hung up the phone and looked back at him. 'You can go now.'

'Can I ask a question first?' Angel asked.

'I suppose so.'

'The Shanshu Prophecy.' Angel's question got her attention.

'I am familiar with it. What about it?'

'Is it true? I mean, will the vampire with a soul be redeemed for his good deeds and made human?' He looked on hopefully, realising that there may be a life for Spike back on Earth still.

'It is true. The prophecy is real.' She explained. 'Why do you ask?'

'I have a friend back on earth who is a vampire but he also has a soul. Will he become human, because he fought in the apocalypse?'

'There will need to be contemplation with the Powers that Be before that is decided.' Vai explained.

'Oh.' Angel got to his feet and headed back to the door. He heard something behind him and turned back to face Vai. In her hands was a single sheet of paper.

'Angel, please take a seat.' She said. Angel sat back down. 'The Powers that Be have just sent me a message. It seems that you have fulfilled the Shanshu Prophecy.'

'There must be a mistake.' Angel choked out a laugh.

'No, there is not.'

'But I signed it away before I died.' Angel explained.

'Ridiculous. You can't sign away a prophecy. It is unheard of!'

'But then why…' Angel began, but was interrupted.

'Do you want to return to Earth Angel?' Vai asked.

'Yes.'

'Then you may. You will return as human, the reward for your good deeds over the past hundred years.'

'But I died so that the Senior Partners wouldn't rule anymore. If I go back, they still exist because I am will be a living member of the Black Thorn again.'

'Your past history will be basically wiped clean. You will no longer be a Black Thorn, and the society will be dead. You will return with a different identity, but your friends will still know who you are. You can return to Earth and live as you would have before you were turned, Liam.'

Angel stared in amazement. 'Liam…' he whispered. 'My name is Liam.'

'Liam O'Connor will be your name. You're heritage is Irish. The rest is all on paper here. Now Liam, the Powers that Be have given me a gift to send you back with.'

'What kind of gift?' Liam asked.

'A gift for your old friend William.' Vai smiled and handed him the piece of paper she was reading. It not only had his details on it but also the details of William Rochdale, an Englishman born in London.

'What is this?' Liam asked, confused.

'Liam, there is another prophecy which now can only refer to your friend Spike. The _other_ vampire with a soul. This prophecy states that the demon who has love for and is loved by the Slayer will be turned human to bring the two together. That is Spike.'

'She loves him?' Liam said softly to himself.

'Yes Liam. But don't feel bad, you will return and find love. You will be whole and you will live a normal life.' Liam smiled.

_A normal life_. It's something he and Buffy dreamed of having. Now she would be with Spike, and he could find love with someone else.

'Thankyou Vai.' Liam thanked the woman, folded up the paper with his information on it and started to leave.

'Enjoy your life Liam. You've deserved it.' She smiled and suddenly everything round Liam went white.

_Not this again_. Everything went black, then white, then black, then white. His surroundings flashed black and white until he felt himself falling again. The flashing stopped and he could see nothing but black all around him. He waited, knowing that everything would come in time. Then he felt the ground under his feet. He blinked and when he looked again he was back in the garden.

Everyone had gone back inside, probably to get some sleep. The sun was beginning to rise of the buildings, and Liam panicked.

'No.' he said. 'I don't have to.' A broad smile appeared on his face and he wandered up to the back door. He knocked three times.

He heard footsteps from inside, and wasn't sure how the person would react. Who would it be that found him? Buffy? Spike? The door opened.

'Angel?'

'Spike. Oh God I'm so glad to see you.' He stepped inside the house and hugged Spike. He pulled back and looked Spike in the eyes.

'How the bloody hell did you…?'

'It doesn't matter. I'm back, and I'm human.' Liam cried.

'Spike what's wrong?' Buffy called from in the dining room.

'Buffy?' Liam pushed past Spike and left him standing in the doorway, shocked.

'Angel?' she yelped when he walked into the room. 'God Angel!' she ran up to him and threw her arms around him. 'I thought you were gone.'

'I was, but I'm back. And I'm human.'

'Human?'

'Yeah. My name's Liam O'Connor and I'm human!' he hugged Buffy joyfully. Spike walked into the room, and Willow, Dawn and Xander came in the other doorway.

'Morning everybo…' Xander stopped when he saw Angel. 'Angel?'

'Liam.' Liam corrected.

'Angel, how on Earth did this happen?' Willow asked.

'It's Liam now, and the Powers that Be said I fulfilled the Shanshu Prophecy.' He paused while everyone understood. 'They made me human!' He smiled happily, then in the silence heard his heart beating in his chest. He felt it. He was alive.

'Okay, time-out.' Xander said. 'How did you get back here?'

'The Powers that Be sent me back.' Liam explained.

'Ang… Liam.' Spike began. 'Does that mean you're _not_ a vampire?'

'Right Spike.' Liam replied. Spike felt the defeat hanging over him. He stepped back, shocked. Backing into the kitchen, he saw everyone watching him.

'Spike…' Buffy called.

'Wait Spike! They gave me something to give you.' Liam ran into the kitchen after Spike, with everyone else in tow.

'What could they possibly give me that I'd want? You've got the humanity, so what is left for little old me?' Spike was angry. He was furious that after all this time, after the apocalypse, that it wasn't about him.

'You're going to be human too.' Liam declared.

'I'm gonna what?' Spike asked in disbelief.

'They gave me another prophecy that's about you.' Liam explained. 'Spike, you're going to be human.'

A/N: Well, that's the end. Hope you guys all liked it. There is going to be a sequel called Deliver Us – I don't know why I'm going to call it that it's just the first thing that came into my mind when I finished this story. Well, please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. Thanks for being such dedicated readers, and watch out for the sequel!

Angel has returned as a human because he fulfilled the Shanshu Prophecy. He is now Liam. Liam has a prophecy sent by the Powers that Be that say Spike's going to become human as well. When will this all happen? How is this going to happen? What will everyone think of these recent events? COMING SOON: Deliver Us.


End file.
